


Gellert's Dilemma

by AlbusGellertAlways



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ariana Lives, Canon Gay Relationship, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbusGellertAlways/pseuds/AlbusGellertAlways
Summary: A dragon pox epidemic has hit the Wizarding World, leaving many young children without parents.  Can Albus convince Gellert they should adopt one when they're only in their twenties?
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Gellert's Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucky_Moony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Moony/gifts).



> Happy Christmas, Lucky_moony! I'm so glad we are online friends! I remember that wonderful day when the video of JKR dropped where she confirmed Grindeldore was canon AND Gellert loved him back and we were just messaging each other all day being all giddy and it was the best. :) 
> 
> Also, thanks so much for your amazing presents! (I peeked. :P) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy your little fic to go along with what I sent you. 
> 
> Love,
> 
> AlbusGellertAlways

Disclaimer: JKR owns Grindeldore.

_Gellert’s Dilemma_

.~.

_Winter 1906_

Gellert was enjoying a quiet Friday evening at home, curled up in front of the fire with a book entitled _Obscure Magickal Rituals_. Some of the pages had yellowed and curled at the corners while the ink had somewhat faded. Gellert was trying to find out if his blood pact with Albus was causing them to feel each other’s desire at inopportune times. So far he hadn’t read indications that was the case, but he was fascinated by the different variations of blood pacts that ancient wizards and witches had designed. 

_Jing! Jing-a-ling!_

The cheerful silver bells hung on their front doorknob startled him when Albus entered their little cottage that they rented just outside of Hogsmeade. 

“Gellert! Honey, I’m home!” Albus announced. 

Gellert chuckled at Albus’ silly greeting. His boyfriend’s sense of humor was one of the many things he loved about Albus, including his kind heart and brilliant mind. He couldn’t wait to tell Albus what he’d read about blood pacts, which hadn’t surfaced in their original research before making their own pact in 1899. 

Albus dropped his books on their dinner table, sat down next to Gellert, and gave him a peck on the lips. “How was your day?”

“Boring,” Gellert drawled as he set his reading material aside. “Although I do enjoy putting those idiots at the ministry in their place. How was yours?”

“Busy.” Albus’ eyes lit up like they always did when it came to his students. “The children are eager to return home for the holidays and I have last minute tests to grade. It can be stressful but I’d never change my job for the world.”

“Good. I know how happy teaching makes you, darling.” Gellert squeezed Albus’ and intertwined their fingers hand as Albus cozied up. It was a perfect moment and Gellert never wanted it to end. 

After a few minutes, Albus’ voice broke the silence. “Hey, Gell?"

“Yes?” Gellert turned to his boyfriend. They’d been in a secret committed relationship for seven years, and each year had been better than the last. Gellert had never been happier even if he was working for the ministry. It was a good wage and Gellert liked providing for them. Albus’ salary was decent as well. If they could be together openly, they would fall under the title of DINKS, rather Double Income No Kids. They had a quiet life together and Gellert never wanted it to change. 

Albus gave him an innocent smile and batted his eyes just a bit. “I know what I want for Christmas.”

Gellert wasn’t fooled for a second. “Uh oh. I know that look, Albus.” From previous experience, Gellert knew he had to be on guard when Albus was giving him that particular smile. “What do you want?”

“Well, darling, you know how bad the Dragon Pox epidemic was this year.” Albus sniffed a little and dabbed at his eyes. “It was truly catastrophic. Hundreds of wizarding children lost both of their parents. And I was just wondering if maybe-”

“We’re not adopting a baby, Albus.” Gellert firmly put his foot down. “You’re twenty-four and I’m barely twenty-three. We’re just kids ourselves.”

“Not adopt. Foster, only until he or she can be found a permanent home. Please?” Albus begged. “For me?”

Gellert rolled his eyes. “How stupid do you think I am? If you brought a baby home you would fall in love with it and you would decide to adopt it before the week was done.”

“That’s not true,” Albus tried but he was blushing.

Gellert’s annoyed expression softened. “Come here, liebling.” He pulled Albus into his arms, in hopes of placating his boyfriend. “I know you feel for these children. We can give a generous donation to the charity the Ministry set up for the orphans. That will be more than enough.”

“But their recent public service announcement, the Ministry has begged all of Wizardkind to take in these children if they can afford to,” Albus reminded him.

“We can’t afford it,” Gellert tried.

Albus was ready for him. “We’re more well-off than most people our age. I make a good salary at Hogwarts teaching DADA. You do quite well at the ministry. We have plenty of funds stashed away.”

“Yes, funds for our revolution,” Gellert reminded him. “Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten.”

“I haven’t forgotten, but you’ve been climbing the ladder in the ministry. You and your associates are lobbying for the Statute of Secrecy to be repealed. You’ve got so much support, it’s only a matter of time before our goal is achieved legally. Then we don’t _need_ a revolution.” Albus beamed at him. “We can use the funds for something else.”

“But, what about our plans of supplanting the ministry? Ruling over the muggles? Us wielding absolute power?” Gellert gave Albus the most adorable pout.

Albus sighed, as Gellert surely knew his pout made his long-term boyfriend weak in the knees. “Gellert, we both know by now that isn’t the right path. Look, you won’t have to do anything for the baby. I can take care of them by myself. What else are you concerned about?”

Gellert voiced the first thing that came to mind. “Albus, if you become a father, our sex life will suffer. Not to mention we won’t have as much time to spend together.”

“Not really,” Albus countered. “Bathilda agreed to babysit for us. So did Ariana when she graduates from Hogwarts next term. She’s really blossomed ever since we managed to separate her from the Obscurus. And even Aberforth offered to help out.”

“Aberforth?” Gellert said with disgust. “You can’t be serious. Why? He hates us.”

Albus winced a little. “I don’t think I should say. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Tell me,” Gellert demanded.

Albus held his hands up, as if not to spook Gellert. “Well… he might’ve said that he didn’t think you’d make a good father so he wanted to counter that.”

“He said what?” Gellert roared, leaping to his feet. “Fuck him. Let’s get a kid so I can prove him wrong.” Then a frown slowly appeared on his fair face. “Wait a minute… did Aberforth really say that?”

“Not in those exact words, no.” Albus smiled sheepishly at Gellert. “I might’ve exaggerated a tad.”

Gellert gave his boyfriend a fond-yet-exasperated look. “Albus?”

“Yes, love?”

“Stop manipulating me,” Gellert warned, his voice sounding almost like a low growl.

Albus gave him a cheerful grin. “I’ll stop if you will.”

Gellert shook his head and ran his fingers through his golden locks. “You know that will never happen. It’s kind of our thing. Fine, I’ll think about it.”

“Oh, thank you!” Albus gushed. “I love you so much, Gell. You’re brilliant and powerful and gorgeous and-”

“That’s not a yes,” Gellert interrupted, even though part of him really wanted Albus to keep going. “And don’t think that sexual favors are going to bring you what you seek.”

“Of course not, darling. But how about we start with a blowjob right now, just for agreeing to think about it?” Albus maneuvered a very willing Gellert onto the couch. He unbuttoned Gellert’s pants, who unconsciously bucked up into his boyfriend’s hand.

This pattern continued for the next seven days. Needless to say, Gellert was weak.

.~.

One week later, Gellert caved. He and Albus went to an orphanage in London posing as investment partners who wanted to foster a child. They picked out a baby girl whose hair was as fiery as Albus’. Both men fell in love when they chose their child and wanted to do the best they could to provide for her. 

In memorial of Albus’ mother, they named her Kendra. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are great!


End file.
